Convencido
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Astoria era la persona más honesta que Draco hubiera llegado a conocer jamás, por eso siempre estaba convencido de que ella le decía la verdad, aunque en veces no le agradara.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

******Inspiración tomada de la canción **_Convinced_ **de** _Tom Felton_

**Hola, lindas. Hoy desde la mañana amanecí con esta canción de Tom en la cabeza y no me resistí a estarla escuchando, con lo mucho que me gusta escuchar mi divino británico y bueno, escuchando y escuchando se fue formando sola la idea, aunque más bien fue como el "vídeo" que se hizo en mi cabeza mientras escuchaba la música, no sé si les ha pasado.**

**En fin, espero que les guste y disfruten ^^**

* * *

**Convencido**

Draco Malfoy nunca había conocido a una chica como Astoria Greengrass en su vida. La castaña no solo era una Slytherin de sangre pura y muy linda, sino que también era extremadamente... honesta. Sí, esa era la palabra, aunque Pansy le gustaba llamarla "venenito" y la misma Daphne la tachaba de indiscreta imprudente. Y no era para menos. Astoria tenía una facilidad para decir la verdad y lo pensaba, sin inmutarse por las consecuencias que su honestidad pudiera traer.

El rubio recordaba perfectamente el día que Pansy había bautizado a la pequeña Greengrass como "venenito." Había sido justamente el día de la fiesta de Navidad durante el torneo de los tres magos en cuarto año. La pequeña Greengrass estaba apenas en segundo y muy quitada de la pena se encontraba sentada en la sala común, leyendo una novela rosa de esas que le gustaban tanto.

Astoria había dicho que no le importaba no ir a la fiesta, porque igual odiaba las aglomeraciones, pero Pansy no había resistido la idea de querer molestarla y restregarle en la cara que ella si iría a la fiesta acompañada de Draco.

—¿Y que opinas, Astoria? —había preguntado con falsa voz melosa—. Draco dijo que era un vestido muy bonito.

—Pues te mintió —le había contestado la pequeña Greengrass con tranquilidad, mirando a la pelinegra de arriba a abajo—. Ese color está horrible, me provoca ganas de vomitar. El rosa no es tu color para nada —había dicho con tranquilidad, para luego volver a retomar su lectura como si nada, dejando a Pansy con la boca abierta.

La pelinegra de ojos azules se había puesto roja del coraje, mientras que Draco había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no echarse a reír. Él pensaba lo mismo que la Greengrass, pero nadie más que Astoria hubiera sido capaz de decirle la verdad a Pansy, aunque se ganara el eterno desprecio de la princesa de Slytherin.

Desde ese momento en adelante la pelinegra se refería a Astoria como "venenito", un apodo que la siguió más allá de sus años en Hogwarts. Lo curioso del asunto es que la chica respondía al apodo sin problemas, como si no le molestara en lo más mínimo.

—¿De verdad no te molesta? —le había preguntado en una ocasión Draco, intrigado por el asunto.

—¿Debería? —era lo que ella le había contestado, sonriendo con algo de burla—. Por lo menos mi apodo me describe como soy. La verdad no duele pero incomoda, como el veneno de una pequeña víbora que no te matara, pero si te hará pasar un mal rato.

—Ya veo —fue lo único que se le había ocurrido decir al rubio, pues nunca hubiera imaginado que Astoria le daría esa respuesta.

—Me molestaría si fuera una mentira, como eso de ser "la princesa de Slytherin" —había enfatizado haciendo las comillas con los dedos—, porque Pansy tiene de princesa lo que yo tengo de sangre sucia —había sentenciado la pequeña Greengrass, haciendo derroche de su usual honestidad al hablar.

Lo peor del caso no era que Draco nunca tuviera argumentos para debatir sus verdades, sino que siempre estaba de acuerdo con ella, aunque no lo admitiera públicamente. Es más, no solo estaba de acuerdo con ella, sino que encontraba fascinante a la "venenito."

Claro que no pensó lo mismo cuando en sexto año la hermanita de Daphne se había partido de la risa cuando lo vio en el andén del expreso de Hogwarts. Esa mañana había pasado exactamente media hora frente al espejo para verse bien y aunque jamás lo admitiría, también lo había echo para llamar la atención de la linda Greengrass que ya no era tan niña y le comenzaba a gustar.

Sin embargo y para su desgracia, aunque Pansy se había desvivido con cumplidos por su apariencia, Astoria se había echado a reír a carcajadas cuando lo vio.

—¿Pero que le has hecho a tu cabello? —le había dicho la castaña intentando calmarse—. Se ve como si un gnomo hubiera querido construir su casa ahí —había añadido antes de subir al tren.

Después de eso a Draco le había dado igual que Pansy hubiera pasado todo el camino peinandolo y despeinandolo, pues no sabía si sentirse ofendido o satisfecho por el hecho de que Astoria lo notara al grado de hacerlo victima de su honestidad.

La verdad, con el tiempo, Malfoy intentó no ponerle tanta atención a las palabras de la Greengrass, pero no podía evitar sonreír, reírse o admirar cuando la chica hacia alarde de esa gran cualidad o defecto que tenía. De igual forma, no pudo evitar enamorase de "venenito", aunque no supo ni como ni cuando fue, pero terminó loco por ella, al grado de que en los momentos más difíciles decidió confiar en ella más que en otra persona.

Así pues, Astoria fue la primera en saber la verdad que ocultaba tan recelosamente el rubio. Aunque como era de esperarse, la niña se había aterrado al saber que él era un mortífago, pero aún con eso le había prometido no decir nada y lo había cumplido. Cada que alguien le preguntaba algo a ella, la niña decida que ella no diría nada porque había prometido no hacerlo y de hay nadie la sacaba.

Ni siquiera Daphne convencía a su hermana de soltar la lengua, con todo y que le decía que ocultar información era mentir, pero Astoria decía que ella solo decía la verdad, pues la verdad era que ella había prometido guardar el secreto de Draco.

Astoria era la persona más honesta, audaz y leal que Draco jamás había llegado a conocer, por eso el día que él se le había declarado y ella le sonrió diciéndole que ella también lo amaba, él se había convencido de que era verdad.

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces —le dijo él, después de que ella aceptara ser su novia.

—Pues con todo y que odio el color del traje que escogiste —contestó la castaña, riendo un poco—, a ti te amo con todo mi corazón.

Draco le sonrió, sabía que Astoria era honesta, por eso podía creer ciegamente en ella. Estaba convencido de que ella lo amaba y tampoco tenía duda de él también la amaba a ella.

* * *

**********¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Merezco comentario? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Algo? :3**

**********Saben que siempre acepto de todo, ****¡un beso enorme y muchas gracias por leer!** ^^


End file.
